


Des immortels, des hommes, des anges et des dieux

by Nelja



Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Character Study, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Vignette Collection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de vignettes sur la relation entre Taikôbô et Fugen, depuis avant le début du manga jusqu'à après la fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Ryu Fujisaki.  
> Ecrit sur le thème "Uniforme".
> 
> Correspondance avec les noms de la VF :  
> Taikôbô -> Taigong  
> Fugen -> Puxian  
> GenshiTenson -> Yuanshi le vénérable  
> sennin -> sage immortel yôkai -> démon

Taikôbô aimait ses parents, il aimait les habitants de son village. Quand ils sont morts, quelque chose en lui s'est brisé.

Et quand GenshiTenson l'a emmené pour faire de lui un immortel, il a su que s'il vivait des siècles et des siècles, il verrait encore mourir beaucoup de personnes.

Il aurait pu choisir de fermer son coeur et de ne plus jamais aimer personne ; mais cela aurait été égoïste. Cela aurait blessé les autres pour le protéger lui. Ce n'est pas la sagesse qu'on leur demande, et cela ne lui va pas.

Après avoir vu naître et grandir quelques générations, on peut, comme le font souvent les yôkai, mépriser les vies des mortels, car quoi qu'il arrive elles seront brèves, et ne plus chercher de fraternité que parmi ses semblables.

Mais on peut aussi apprendre, comme le font les sennins, à avoir la meilleure part de l'amour sans être blessé. On apprend à ne pas s'attacher. On apprend à aimer tous les êtres de façon uniforme, à ne pas aimer seulement des personnes, mais une émotion fugitive, un plaisir simple et innocent, une preuve de noblesse, un instant de bonheur, qui survivront encore et encore à travers les générations.

On apprend que les humains meurent - et même les immortels meurent un jour - et que même s'il est impossible de l'empêcher, on peut essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils meurent heureux et fiers.

Taikôbô sait cela ; et pourtant, il n'y arrive pas encore, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que c'est sa faute quand quelqu'un meurt prématurément, qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher.

On apprend que les humains changent, et que même s'il est normal d'aimer les gens avec qui on a beaucoup de souvenirs en commun, il est vain de s'attacher à une personnalité quand l'évolution fait partie du cycle de la vie tout autant que la naissance et la mort.

Taikôbô sait cela ; et comme les changements peuvent intervenir aussi bien pour le meilleur que pour le pire, il pense souvent qu'il est de sa responsabilité de faire en sorte qu'ils interviennent dans le meilleur sens.

Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il se fasse traiter de manipulateur ensuite. C'est probablement le mot qui lui va le mieux, après tout. Mais même s'il infléchit sur leurs choix, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être souvent surpris, voire heureusement surpris.

On apprend que même si chaque vie prise séparément peut sembler dérisoire, elles sont toutes dignes de respect, de la même façon, et méritent d'être protégées, sans que pour autant on supprime leur liberté pour choisir leur destin à leur place, car ce serait encore égoïste.

Et Taikôbô a retenu la leçon.

Mais il y a Fugen, qui le regarde avec son sourire angélique, et qui même s'il a le même âge que lui est plus pur, plus gentil, plus parfait que n'importe lesquels de ceux qui sont censés être des sages. Fugen à qui il pense souvent comme la preuve que le monde n'est peut-être pas fait que de nuances de gris, après tout.

Essayer de comprendre les raisons d'autrui est nécessaire si on veut prévoir et influencer leurs actes ; nécessaire aussi pour ne pas les mépriser. Mais même si toutes les motivations du monde peuvent probablement être comprises, même si presque tous les chemins peuvent être justifiés, tant qu'il a la douce approbation de Fugen, il sait que celui qu'il a choisi est bon, et cela apaise son coeur.

Et quand Taikôbô pense à Fugen, il a un léger pincement au coeur qui lui dit : cette fois, je serai égoïste.

Je connais un ange. Lui, je ne le changerai pas.

Lui, je ne le laisserai pas changer.

Lui, je ne le laisserai pas mourir.


	2. Chapter 2

Fugen aperçoit Taikôbô perché sur un rocher alors qu'il rentre chez lui pour la nuit - il l'attendait, constate-t-il. Son ami sait que c'est son chemin, mais bien sûr, cela ne l'empêche pas d'afficher un air profondément surpris.

"Tiens, Fugen ! Viens ici voir le coucher de soleil, il est absolument superbe !"

Fugen ne se fait pas prier, parce que le coucher de soleil est effectivement très beau, et parce que ce n'est pas son genre de refuser la compagnie de son meilleur ami. Pendant un instant, ils ne font que contempler le ciel qui prend sur l'horizon des teintes de rose, de jaune et de vert, le soleil orange qui disparait peu à peu, les fines toiles de nuages orangées elles aussi.

"Le soleil resemble à une pêche géante, comme ça." dit Taikôbô d'un ton rêveur, comme s'il avait le sentiment de dire quelque chose d'émouvant et de poétique. Fugen sourit doucement. Taikôbô sort alors d'une de ses poches une magnifique pêche.

"D'ailleurs, en y pensant, je gardais celle-là pour la partager avec toi ! Admire ma superbe technique de division ! Je maîtrise l'art de la pêche, nyehehe !"

Les quartiers sont en effet admirablement découpés par le brin d'herbe minuscule que Taikôbô cueille, à tel point qu'il semble y avoir un tour de prestidigitation derrière.

"Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui." dit Fugen en mordant un quartier.

"C'est bien dommage, en effet..." acquiesce Taikôbô, l'air un tout petit peu gêné. "Des fois, il y a des hasards malencontreux, dans la vie..."

"Je veux dire, à l'entrainement de GenshiTenson." précise Fugen, sans la moindre nuance de reproche ou d'aigreur dans sa voix douce.

"Eh, qu'est-ce que tu veux !" s'exclame Taikôbô d'un ton éminemment fataliste. "Entre mon glandouillage, mon flemmardage, mon bullage, j'ai le temps de rien faire !"

Fugen étouffe un petit rire, et Taikôbô poursuit.

"Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de vrai dans la vie, à part savoir se prendre du bon temps ? Une journée de repos, un coucher de soleil, une bonne pêche partagée avec son ami : il n'y a rien de plus important. Si je lui expliquais, GenshiTenson comprendrait qu'il est logique que je m'y consacre, il louerait ma sagesse, et me supplierait de ne plus jamais venir à un de ses cours ! C'est ce qui fait que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. C'est comme ça que tout le monde vit, humains comme immortels."

"Il y a de nombreux humains qui trouvent leur bonheur à leur travail, ou à l'éducation de leurs enfants..." objecte tranquillement Fugen.

"Juste !" Taikôbo prend ici un ton qui parodie celui d'un professeur, et qui lui donne l'air profondément ridicule. "Parce qu'ils savent que leur travail peut servir aux autres, ou au monde. Ou parce qu'ils veulent que leurs enfants puissent connaître, justement, ce genre de petits bonheurs quotidiens. Tout se ramène à prendre du bon temps. Il faut donc, pour être un sage, avoir étudié cela aussi profondément que possible !"

Et Fugen s'émerveille de la façon dont son ami refuse de même sembler être sérieux, même quand ça en vaudrait la peine.

"C'est très important, vraiment très important." conclut Taikôbô, et son ton s'est adouci, il parle comme... lui-même.

"Tu y penses, pas vrai ?" demanda simplement Fugen. "Tu te prépares à partir ?"

Taikôbô se détend, n'essaie soudain plus de dissimuler. "He oui, le vieux sera bien forcé de m'envoyer faire autre chose, si je continue à sécher !" Puis plus bas : "J'aurai bien besoin de me souvenir de pour quoi je me bats, sur la terre de Dakki, de ce que je peux souhaiter pour les autres. Alors je fais des réserves."

Fugen lui sourit, mais il craint de ne pas pouvoir exprimer tout ce qu'il voudrait ainsi ; alors il pose la tête contre son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demande Taikôbô, d'une très petite voix.

"Je t'aide à faire tes réserves de souvenirs." lui répond Fugen.

Taikôbô essaie de prendre un air malicieux, mais sa voix reste un peu étranglée. "Si tu troubles mon planning comme ça, je vais remplir mes stocks, je vais partir plus tôt..."

"C'est un risque à prendre." lui répond son ami, sa voix lointaine, teintée d'une touche de nostalgie. "Ce moment en vaut la peine, n'est-ce pas ?"

Taikôbô ne répond pas.

Mais aucun des deux n'a encore bougé alors que le ciel est devenu bleu sombre, et qu'on aperçoit déjà la première étoile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit sur le thème "Coucher de soleil"
> 
> Correspondance des noms :  
> Taikôbô -> Taigong  
> Fugen -> Puxian  
> GenshiTenson -> Yuanshi le vénérable


	3. Chapter 3

"Il vient de me proposer de partir." dit Taikôbô. Il y a de l'excitation dans sa voix, mais aussi de la crainte.

Fugen sait que son ami attend cela depuis longtemps. Il peut comprendre son appréhension, pourtant. Accepter que le sort du monde des humains repose sur ses épaules n'est pas facile.

Accepter de faire la guerre n'est pas un poids qu'un immortel peut porter avec le coeur léger. Bien sûr, leurs adversaires directs ne mourront pas vraiment, c'est le projet Hôshin, mais qu'en est-il de ceux qui seront entraînés dans ce conflit ? Rien n'est prévu pour accueillir leurs âmes.

Fugen ne le pourrait pas, il en est sûr. Il pourrait mourir pour protéger quelqu'un, il ne pense pas pouvoir tuer. Il pourrait mentir et tromper un temps, sans doute, mais il ne sait pas jusqu'où il irait avant de s'effondrer.

"Penses-tu que je dois y aller ?" demanda Taikôbô, une boule d'anxiété audible dans sa gorge. Tout était décidé depuis le début, mais ils n'en ont parlé qu'à mots couverts jusqu'à maintenant. "Penses-tu que je ne risques pas de faire des bêtises ? Je te demande, parce que tu es un vieux sage, après tout." continue le dôshi, essayant de paraître décontracté. "Bien plus que moi. Ou que GenshiTenson, enfin en ce qui concerne la partie sage, bien sûr. Nyehehe."

Fugen ne croit pas vraiment que Taikôbô ait besoin de son approbation. Qui serait-il s'il lui faisait des reproches ?

Taikôbô est capable non seulement de décider qu'il vaut mieux quelques souffrances créées de ses mains que les immenses tourments qu'impose Dakki, dans lesquels il n'a pas de responsabilité. Il est capable d'agir en conséquence, sacrifiant la paix qu'apporte le sentiment de ne pas altérer le flux du monde.

Taikôbô est bien plus sage que lui.

"Oui, il faut que tu partes." dit Fugen, et ce qui rend ces mots difficiles à prononcer n'est pas une hésitation. Ce n'est en aucun cas un doute dans la noblesse du but de Taikôbô, ni dans ses capacités à l'atteindre. Si quelqu'un peut changer ce monde, c'est lui.

Non, c'est tout simplement parce que même s'il sait que Taikôbô est celui qui aura la force d'agir pour changer le monde, quitte à se salir les mains, il sait aussi qu'il sentira le poids de ses actes. Pour le monde, les mensonges et les querelles dont il se rendront responsable créeront une nouvelle aube, il le sait, il a une confiance infinie en lui. Mais si cette lumière touchera le monde, elle ne guérira pas forcément son ami de ses regrets.

Et cela le rend triste de sacrifier ainsi la paix du coeur de son ami à la paix du monde des hommes, de lui accorder son accord pour cette mission dont il reviendra changé, à tout jamais.

Cela le rend triste qu'ils soient tous les deux incapables de vraiment comprendre la vraie sagesse, qui est celle qui est utile aux autres.

Mais Taikôbô en est plus proche de lui, et qui serait-il s'il lui refusait ce droit de partir la chercher ?

Même si cela doit l'éloigner de lui.

Même si cela doit détruire la paix de leur coeur à tous les deux.

"Je sais que la façon dont tu changeras ce monde sera la meilleure." dit-il, et Taikôbô ronronne de satisfaction. "Quand c'est toi qui le dis, ça a l'air vrai. Merci pour tout. Je m'en souviendrai quand j'irai voler des pêches."

"Si tu penses à moi à chaque fois que tu en manges, tu ne risques pas de m'oublier !" rit Fugen.

"He he, pas seulement quand je mangerai des pêches, je te rassure !"

Taikôbô semble déjà se sentir mieux que quand il est venu le voir, réellement mieux, et Fugen s'émerveille de cela.

"Quand j'aurai l'impression que mon travail est dur, je penserai à toi en train de faire des marathons de méditation, et je me sentirai mieux. Et si c'est vraiment dur, je penserai à toi en train de faire des marathons de méditation... et cela m'énervera tellement que tu te tournes les pouces, que ça me réveillera, j'y compte bien ! Et toi ?"

Fugen n'a pas préparé sa réponse, pourtant elle lui semble naturelle.

"Toujours. A chaque instant de méditation, je me dirai que ce que je fais est juste et sage, mais que ce ne sera jamais aussi utile que ce que fait la toute petite image de moi que j'ai laissé en toi, Bô-chan."

Taikôbô rit nerveusement. "Je pense que ça peut suffire. Je vais lui dire que j'accepte. Il aura bien un ou deux cadeaux pour moi, hum, peut-être une paopei, qui sait ?"

Fugen se demande un instant ce que ferait Taikôbô s'il lui faisait l'autre réponse, s'il lui demandait de rester.

Mais il sait très bien ce que valent ses raisons, à quel point elles sont stupides, à quel point son ami ne les écouterait même pas parce qu'elles ne touchent pas le sort du monde. Lui-même a honte de ses propres pensées. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. J'ai peur que tu sois différent. Ne pars pas.

Vraiment, Taikôbô est bien plus sage que lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit sur le thème "Sagesse".
> 
> Correspondance des noms pour la VF :  
> Taikôbô -> Taigong   
> Fugen -> Puxian  
> Genshi Tenson -> Yuanshi le vénérable  
> Dakki -> Daji  
> paopei -> baobei


	4. Chapter 4

Le plus horrible dans les cauchemars n'est pas qu'il y arrive des choses abominables. Après tout, celles qui arrivent dans la vraie vie peuvent être encore bien pire. Non, toute la cruauté des cauchemars vient de ce qu'on ne peut rien, absolument rien y faire.

Taikôbô a été forcé de tuer de sa main un des princes de la dynastie Yin. C'était horrible, mais ce n'avait rien d'un cauchemar. Il avait tout fait pour l'éviter, et il avait finalement pris sa décision seul.

Mais parfois, les cauchemars envahissent la réalité. Sa famille se fait tuer, et il se retrouve seul. Dakki fait tuer devant lui des innocents, juste pour le torturer. Ce sont des choses qui lui sont arrivées. Ce sont des choses qu'il a revécues dans des cauchemars, de trop nombreuses fois, justement parce qu'elles sont faites de la même texture.

Il regarde. Il est impuissant. Toute son astuce et toute sa volonté de faire quelque chose ne lui serviront à rien. Il ne peut même pas essayer.

La mort de Fugen est le pire cauchemar de tous.

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'éviter. Il aurait même, peut-être bien, sacrifié les autres. Mais finalement ce n'est pas son plan qui a été appliqué, et rien, absolument rien, n'est en son contrôle alors qu'il observe l'explosion qui les engloutit, très lentement, refusant de lui laisser voir la fin de l'horreur.

Il sait ce que Fugen pense. "Nous avons choisi. Nous ne voulons pas de pitié. Mais tu as le droit d'être triste." Même ses sentiments lui sont imposés de l'extérieur - parce qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement que d'obéir à sa dernière volonté.

C'est dans un cauchemar qu'il ne s'enfuit pas, qu'il se prépare à la mort. c'est dans le même cauchemar qu'il réalise qu'il est encore en vie, que Suppu l'a protégé.

Et une voix dans sa tête résonne, lui répète : tu peux te réveiller, il est facile de te réveiller. Si tu vas affronter Bunchu maintenant, tu n'y survivras pas, le houshindai te capturera, et tu sortiras de ce cauchemar-là.

Il lui est arrivé d'entendre ce genre de voix dans de vrais cauchemars, il lui est arrivé de fuir et de retrouver avec soulagement son lit en désordre et sa petite chambre, abandonnant derrière lui les pans de ténèbres et les mondes de cruauté absurde.

Mais il sait bien que ce n'est pas la même chose d'abandonner ceux qui restent et d'abandonner les ombres sans consistance de ses rêves. Il sait bien qu'ici, ses devoirs sont réels, et que Fugen aurait voulu qu'il continue, qu'il est mort pour qu'il puisse continuer.

Taikôbô a cherché son approbation, toujours.

Il aimerait se dire qu'il l'a, sans limites, que Fugen lui a montré qu'il serait toujours avec lui, mais s'il ne peut pas voir son sourire, il ne sait pas jusqu'à quel point il peut y croire.

Il se demande encore ce qu'il fait là. S'il peut jouer un rôle dans ce qui se passe. S'il peut gagner. S'il peut faire encore quelque chose pour sauver le monde céleste, plutôt que de rejoindre Fugen. Après tout, il veut le revoir, mais ce serait trop dur si ce n'était que pour lui dire qu'il a échoué, que son sacrifice n'a servi à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, il a encore des choses à faire.

Toujours perdu, comme dans un rêve, il se dirige vers les monts Kunlun. Il essaie de prévoir. Il essaie de penser à autre chose que d'affronter Bunchu en duel pour mourir. Il le doit.

Ce cauchemar qui l'entoure à l'inconvénient tragique d'être suffisamment réel pour le retenir dans sa toile.

Il a un monde, un vrai monde, à protéger.

Il ne se réveille pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit sur le thème "Cauchemar"
> 
> Rappel des noms pour les lecteurs de la VF :  
> Taikôbô -> Taigong  
> Fugen -> Puxian  
> Dakki -> Daji  
> Suppu -> Sibu  
> Bunchu -> Wenzhong  
> Kunlun -> Konron


	5. Chapter 5

Taikôbô n'a parlé à personne depuis qu'il a donné ses indications pour qu'on reloge les immortels rescapés.

Il subit les assauts de deux nécessités contradictoires. Il a envie de penser à Fugen, encore et encore, de se rappeler le moindre des souvenirs qui leurs appartiennent. Mais il doit aussi faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain, et pour cela, il leur faut la victoire.

Et telles que sont leurs forces, ce n'est pas vraiment possible. Il faut qu'il trouve une idée. Il faut qu'il trouve quelque chose. Il faut qu'il cesse de se concentrer sur des souvenirs.

Et il reste à contempler le vide et les amas de pierres, y cherchant peut-être le quelque chose qui lui manque. Sans aucun succès. Sans avoir même la force d'essayer. Il se laisse aller, et il se rappelle...

Il ne se rend même pas compte que Yôzen l'a rejoint avant de sentir sur son épaule le contact d'une main. "Taikôbô ?"

Il ne tente même pas de faire semblant d'aller bien. Devant quelqu'un d'innocent, comme Suppushan ou Bukichi, il essaierait, sans doute. Mais Yôzen est trop intelligent pour être abusé - et il a largement assez de force pour ne pas avoir besoin de la bonne humeur de ses proches pour avancer.

"C'est à quel sujet ?" demande-t-il. En fait, ce serait peut-être mieux s'il y avait un problème mineur à régler, quelque chose qui puisse lui changer les idées.

"Tu ne vas pas bien." lui répond Yôzen. Non, en fait, il n'y avait rien à espérer. "Pour ça, je ne peux rien faire." dit-il amèrement.

Il sent alors un poids contre son dos, des bras qui se nouent autour de sa poitrine. "Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne suis pas le seul." Cela ne lui apporte aucun réconfort, au contraire. L'idée même que sa peine va ajouter à la peine d'autres personnes l'afflige, lui fait ressentir plus durement son impuissance, et c'est un cercle sans fin.

"Eh bien, je n'ai pas envie d'être réconforté par toi." dit-il, sans réussir à en faire une plaisanterie, sans réussir à dissimuler l'aigreur dans sa voix. Il doit trouver la force en lui-même ; c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait. Fugen n'a pas toujours été avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Yôzen semble blessé, sa voix est amère, presque agressive alors qu'il demande : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors, Taikôbô ?" Puis elle devient plus douce, change de timbre, de ton. "Est-ce ceci ?"

Taikôbô ne se retourne pas, parce qu'il connait cette voix, il sait ce qu'il verrait. Il ne savait pas que Yôzen savait à ce point imiter les inflexions de voix, imiter la douceur nouvelle de ses mains autour de son cou ; mais il sait que ses imitations physiques sont parfaites, il sait que s'il se retourne il verra le visage de Fugen, ses cheveux pâles et ébouriffés, ses yeux lumineux, son sourire d'ange.

Il sait aussi que tout cela ne sera qu'une illusion, une image plaquée sur un coeur qui n'est pas le sien. Et pourtant, il veut se retourner, il veut le voir, il veut le serrer dans ses bras, il se déteste pour cela, et il déteste Yôzen pour lui faire ainsi ressentir sa faiblesse.

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !" s'exclame-t-il !

"Pourquoi ?" demande Yôzen.

"Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Pas du tout." ment-il, les dents serrées.

Yôzen ne relâche pas sa prise, mais reprend ses vraies intonations, un temps, et c'est déjà une délivrance. "Tu es incroyablement fort, ou tu fais semblant de l'être, Taikôbô. En ce moment, je donnerais beaucoup même pour la douce illusion que mon maître me prend dans ses bras." Il change à nouveau sa voix, qui redevient douce, éthérée, musicale. "Tu ne veux vraiment pas, Taikôbô ?"

Taikôbô prend une grande inspiration. Puis répond, durement. "Lache-moi. Je ne veux pas jouer avec ce qui n'est plus, et qui ne sera jamais plus."

Ca y est, Yôzen l'a laché. Peut-être a-t-il aussi repris sa vraie forme, probablement, parce que Taikôbô sent que sa respiration redevient normale - c'est-à-dire, légèrement douloureuse, comme toujours depuis que c'est arrivé, mais calme.

La voix de Yôzen est ironique, désabusée quand il répond : "Il me semble que c'est pourtant exactement ce que tu es en train de faire, à broyer du noir dans ton coin. Dis juste que tu ne veux pas de témoins, ce sera plus honnête !"

Si Taikôbô pouvait penser, même un tout petit peu, que ce n'est pas la vérité, il crierait sur Yôzen, lui faisant remarquer ses propres faiblesses, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille, drapé dans sa fierté outragée.

Mais là, il est trop occupé à se concentrer sur les siennes, et se contente de ricaner. "Ma foi, tu ne changeras jamais. Même quand tu as raison, tu ne peux le montrer qu'en énervant les gens."

Yôzen ne répond pas, et Taikôbô ne sait pas s'il prend cela comme un compliment ou une insulte - en fait, il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il en pense, lui. "Va-t-en, sinon je dirai des choses qui ne seront agréables ni pour toi, ni pour moi."

Contre toute attente, Yôzen fait ce qu'on lui demande. Il a vraiment le don pour être exaspérant, pense Taikôbô, et ne pas laisser aux gens l'occasion de se défouler ensuite. C'est presque dommage pour lui qu'on ne puisse pas en faire une profession.

Cependant, il doit dire qu'il le remercie, d'une certaine façon.

Parce que dans sa tête, les images de Fugen viennent de perdre les couleurs de l'obsession pour reprendre les tons pastels des souvenirs passés. Pour redevenir ce qu'ils sont - juste des images, des images précieuses, mais qui ne lui dissimulent plus l'instant présent, parce qu'il vient de s'en faire tristement rappeler la valeur.

Et il sourit presque alors qu'il se dit : oui, je devrais pouvoir trouver quelque chose.

Fugen, je pense que je ne vais pas te regarder beaucoup, pendant un moment.

Mais toi, si tu peux, de là où tu es, regarde-moi.

Je te promets que cela en vaudra la peine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit sur le thème "Dispute".
> 
> Rappel sur les noms en VF :  
> Taikôbô -> Taigong  
> Fugen -> Puxian  
> Yôzen -> Yangjian  
> Bukichi -> Wuji  
> Suppushan -> Sibuxiang


	6. Chapter 6

Fugen a longuement hésité avant de demander ce laisser-passer à Yôzen.

Il connaissait Taikôbô mieux que personne, mais peut-il se vanter de connaître Fukki ? Peut-être que l'être originel ne veut vraiment voir personne du monde des immortels, pas même lui. Peut-être qu'il sera plus heureux seul sur terre, sans se faire rappeler qu'il a été Taikôbô.

Mais Fugen veut vraiment croire à ce bonheur surpris sur le visage de Fukki quand il l'a vu revenir.

Il ne peut pas se tromper sur cette expression. Il ne peut pas y voir Outenkun, ni même un être originel. Il ne peut pas voir Fukki, déterminé uniquement à la destruction de Jyoka, dans cette dernière proposition de paix qu'il lui a faite.

Non, Taikôbô n'est pas mort pour lui. Peut-être est-ce une faiblesse, mais il pense qu'il est encore là - il pense que son ami pourrait vouloir le revoir encore une fois.

Ou peut-être qu'il a lui-même trop envie de le revoir, et surtout de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Ou peut-être les deux. Mais c'est lui qui a abandonné Taikôbô en acceptant la mort, la dernière fois, aussi il pense que cette fois c'est à lui d'essayer, si quelque chose peut encore être reconstruit de ce lien qui les fortifiait tous les deux.

C'est pourquoi il se retrouve à demander respectueusement au nouveau chef du monde céleste l'autorisation de partir sur terre, pour une durée indéterminée.

Yôzen fait quelques plaisanteries sur le fait que ce n'est pas lui qui risque d'utiliser ses pouvoirs d'immortel contre les humains. Il lui accorde l'autorisation comme s'il n'y accordait aucune importance.

Puis, devenant brusquement sérieux, il demande : "Tu crois que ça devrait être toi ?"

"Non." répond Fugen. "Je voudrais juste que ce soit moi." Yôzen est surpris, et même un peu rassuré, car il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande quelque chose par faveur, et non par principe. C'est ainsi que sont les immortels. Surtout les grands sages. Surtout Fugen.

Yôzen lui demande encore "Penses-tu que tu peux y arriver ?"

Il a un mélange d'espoir et de gêne sur le visage, parce que Fukki est encore un mélange de Taikôbô et Outenkun pour lui.

Fugen se pose encore une fois la question. Est-il capable de le retrouver ? Même s'il y arrive, cela ne sera-t-il pas plus triste qu'autre chose, pour tous les deux ?

Puis il donne la seule réponse possible : "Je ne sais pas. Personne ne peut le savoir."

Après tout, Taikôbô a changé ce monde.

Ils n'ont plus de destin.

Tout peut arriver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit sur le thème "Destin"
> 
> Rappel pour les noms   
> Taikôbô -> Taigong Wang  
> Fugen -> Puxian  
> Yôzen -> Yangjian  
> Fukki -> Fuxi  
> Outenkun -> Wang Tianjun  
> Jyôka -> Nuwa


	7. Chapter 7

Il est un dieu, maintenant.

Ce n'est pas grand chose, dit comme ça. Tous les immortels qu'il a connus sont des dieux, maintenant, parce qu'ils ont des jolis pouvoirs et que les humains ne savent pas faire la distinction.

Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Les immortels sont des humains, au fond. Juste un peu plus... immortels. Ils n'ont pas des souvenirs depuis avant le commencement du monde, ils n'ont pas des pouvoirs qui peuvent anéantir une civilisation, ils n'ont pas l'impression d'être tellement immenses qu'il ne sont même plus une personne.

Il est Fukki, et Ryôbô, et Outenkun, et Taikôbô, il n'arrive plus à choisir un de ces noms. Quand il est avec des gens qui ont connu l'un d'entre eux, il le sent revenir à la surface un instant. Quand il pense aux actes qu'ont commis chacun d'entre eux, il y en a qui lui semblent absurdes, comme ceux d'un étranger, et d'autres qu'il aurait pu faire.

Ceci dit, étant donné le manque de points de comparaison qu'il a sur la divinité, il peut toujours essayer de mettre ça sur le compte d'une durée de vie excessive, en oubliant les éclatements de personnalité, pas vrai ? On ne peut pas vivre des milliers d'années et ne changer d'avis sur rien...

Si, d'accord, on peut. Il en connait même un exemple. Mais Shinkôhyô est vraiment borné, parfois.

Dakki est une déesse aussi. Dakki est devenue la terre et la mer et les arbres et le vent, et elle aussi a changé. On ne peut pas réellement rester cruelle quand on est la terre nourricière, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle aussi a perdu une part d'elle-même, parce qu'elle est devenue plus, tellement plus, alors sa personnalité s'est un peu perdue. On ne peut pas gagner sans perdre, à ce jeu. Mais elle, elle l'a voulu.

Il aime se dire qu'il est Taikôbô. Il y a quelque chose de doux dans les souvenirs de Taikôbô, plus récents que ceux de Fukki ou Ryôbô, plus agréables que ceux d'Outenkun. Ce sont les seuls qui ne lui laissent pas un sentiment d'écrasante solitude.

Mais au fond, c'est un jeu, car Taikôbô était différent de lui, tellement moins résigné. Et s'il a porté encore ce nom auprès des humains qui le connaissaient, comme KiHatsu et Yukyô, il n'arrive pas à le donner à ceux qui ne le connaissent pas. Il n'arrive à leur en donner aucun.

Alors il est "le mystérieux étranger aux pêches". C'est cool, comme nom, au fond. Parfois, cela peut avoir des avantages de laisser les autres vous nommer à votre place. La partie "mystérieux" fait classe. La partie "aux pêches" fait partie de ces agréables évidences qu'il faut toujours rappeler.

La partie "étranger" est terriblement vraie.

Fukki a détruit la seule personne qui restait de sa planète ; Outenkun n'a jamais été réellement chez lui nulle part, quant à Taikôbô... oui, lui a probablement une maison où retourner, des amis à voir. Mais ils verraient bien que ce n'est pas lui, au bout d'un certain temps. Ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment bien, comme Bukichi et Suppushan, s'en seraient rendu compte. Alors, il valait mieux ne pas les rencontrer et leur laisser croire que Taikôbô est encore vivant.

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas : il n'avait pas peur qu'ils l'aiment moins, mais de les aimer moins, et qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

De plus, leur admiration a tous les deux était déjà trop proche de l'adoration. Il ne veut pas de cela.

Et s'il revenait à Kunlun, il pourrait probablement avoir une vision globale de l'histoire, et cela aussi lui fait un peu peur. Quand il était Taikôbô, il pouvait essayer de changer le monde, avec énergie, avec passion, il en avait le droit, autant que n'importe qui d'autre. Ou du moins, il le croyait. Maintenant, il semble que par sa nature même, s'il intervient, il contrevienne aux règles qu'il s'est lui-même fixé. Laisser les habitants de cette planète choisir leur destin.

Il pourrait fusionner avec la terre, maintenant, comme tous les autres. Mais même si ce serait une délivrance, il n'en a pas envie, parce qu'il a déjà trop connu de pertes d'identité, il a peur d'aller encore plus loin.

Il n'est plus vraiment quelqu'un, mais il ne veut pas être personne.

Sa vie n'est pas si désagréable, après tout, quelle idée de laisser venir ces idées noires ! Il dort, il mange, il s'amuse, il discute avec les gens, le style de vie qu'il a choisi fait beaucoup d'heureux, à commencer par lui. Et si son coeur ne s'attache jamais aux gens qu'il côtoie, ce n'est pas si mal, parce que si sa raison lui dit en général une seule chose, son coeur est en petits morceaux. Pas de la façon désagréable d'être en petits morceaux comme quand on s'écrase l'os du gros orteil, non, juste trop compliqué et avec trop de facettes, des morceaux qui aiment, des morceaux qui haïssent, et des morceaux qui apparemment ne servent à rien, et il aimerait penser que les premiers sont à Taikôbô et les seconds à Outenkun et le autres à Fukki, mais il pense qu'en fait c'est plus compliqué que ça, qu'il s'embrouille encore. Il ne sait pas si c'est Fukki ou Taikôbô qui regrette tant d'avoir dû tuer Jyoka, si c'est Outenkun ou Fukki ou Taikôbô qui est si reconnaissant à Dakki de l'avoir sauvé, et lequel des trois lui en veut un peu. Alors il préfère ne pas trop écouter cette partie de lui, ne pas trop regarder.

Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne le cherche plus, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de se cacher dans les buissons ou derrière les murets de pierre. Il se contente de se dissimuler aux recherches magiques, et tout va bien pour lui.

Et il ne se méfiait plus du tout, le jour où pendant qu'il est en train de faire une démonstration de jonglage avec des pêches, il voit dans l'assistance une auréole égarée, l'ombre de cheveux bleu pâle.

En fait, il ne devrait même pas être nécessaire de faire attention, parce que les immortels sont toujours accueillis avec de hauts cris, car en voir un est un événement exceptionnel. Il a pu constater cela par lui-même de nombreuses fois.

Mais Fugen est trop humble et souriant pour que les humains aient peur de lui, trop éthéré pour qu'ils aient envie de l'acclamer. Ils se contentent d'avoir un sourire émerveillé et de dire à leurs enfants de bien retenir ce moment.

Ca aussi, il l'a déjà constaté de nombreuses fois, avant. Et les souvenirs qu'il avait essayé de rejeter au premier regard, de garder pour après la fin du spectacle au moins, l'envahissent à nouveau, comme une vague irrésistible.

Il est Taikôbô à ce moment, pas de doute. Il se rappelle la douceur de chacun des sourires de Fugen, et ses enthousiasmes d'enfant qui se croit humain mais ne sait rien lui reviennent, il ne peut plus y croire, mais cela lui manque... Et il comprend pourquoi il préférait jouer à être Taikôbô plutot que de l'être vraiment, parce que des souvenirs sombres lui reviennent aussi, comment il a détesté tout ce qu'il a dû faire pour assurer la victoire pendant la guerre, et la douleur qu'il a apprise à rejeter, celle de Taikôbô qui reconnait comme siens les actes d'Outenkun. Il réalise à quel point refuser sa présence à Bukichi et Suppushan a dû leur faire de la peine, que ce n'était peut-être pas si drôle après tout.

Cela fait mal.

Il est un dieu, il pourrait fermer son coeur. Il ne peut pas modeler ses propres sentiments, mais il a bien suffisamment de contrôle pour les enfouir quelque part, dans un grand trou. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls.

La vérité et qu'il ne le veut pas, que pour enfermer cette douleur il faudrait aussi y mettre la joie et l'émotion qu'il éprouve quand il le revoit enfin, et jamais il ne fera ça. Ses sentiments jaillissent, par surprise, car la personne qu'il est d'habitude ne s'était jamais posé la question, n'avait éprouvé aucun intérêt à se demander comment il réagirait si cela arrivait un jour.

Vraiment, la personne qu'il est habituellement, en plus d'être singulièrement insensible, n'a aucune prévoyance.

Il met prématurément fin au spectacle en avalant toutes les sardines d'un coup, et disperse la foule en passant soudain mystérieusement inaperçu.

Mais c'est un sort de petit niveau, qui ne change rien à l'intensité du regard de Fugen posé sur lui.

"Bô-chan." dit-il en souriant - et Taikôbô se souvient que c'est le même sourire qu'il a toujours eu, il peut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé - "Je suis heureux de te retrouver."

"Fugen..." Les mots lui manquent, il ne peut pas dire comme il est lui-même heureux, comme il avait oublié ce que c'était d'être heureux, et même temps que d'être triste. Il ne peut pas expliquer à quel point il est heureux en ce moment, et triste aussi, mais beaucoup plus heureux. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il voudrait le dire.

Mais cela ne change rien, Fugen comprend, comme toujours.

"Je t'ai cherché pendant longtemps." dit-il, "et je pensais que même maintenant, face à toi, ce serait difficile de te retrouver. Mais je vois que non. Tu n'as pas changé."

Et au moment où Fugen le dit, cela devient vrai, il redevient celui qu'il était il y a toutes ces années, avec des connaissances et des pouvoirs en plus, mais il est Taikôbô, il le sent bien.

"Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?" demande-t-il avec un sourire qui voudrait être gentiment moqueur mais n'est qu'embarrassé.

"Je voulais être avec toi." est la réponse directe, sans fioritures.

Son coeur se réchauffe à nouveau, alors qu'il se lance dans un grand discours pour expliquer qu'il ne reviendra pas à Kunlun - mais déjà, il n'en est plus réellement persuadé. Raison de plus pour en persuader Fugen.

Il ne proteste pas - ce qui ne prouve pas du tout qu'il soit convaincu, se rappelle Taikôbô, il attend juste le bon moment pour remettre la discussion sur le tapis. "Alors je vais rester un peu sur terre, si tu veux bien." Son sourire malicieux ne doute pas de la réponse.

Taikôbô n'en doute pas non plus.

Il sent son coeur qui bat à nouveau, bruyamment, violemment.

Il sent toutes les tristesses et les contradictions qui pourraient le faire souffrir, et le pouvoir et l'infini, se dissoudre dans la douceur de Fugen - pas tout à fait disparaître, non, ces choses ne disparaissent pas, juste devenir plus floues, largement tolérables, surtout par rapport à ce qu'il perdrait s'il fermait son coeur à nouveau. Et Taikôbô a toujours été comme ça, lui aussi, il a toujours pu supporter tout le reste parce que Fugen était auprès de lui.

Il se sent capable de recommencer. Il sent la différence qui s'efface.

Il voudrait le serrer dans ses bras, il se rappelle juste à temps que non, que Fugen est un corps astral, comme tous ceux qui ont été capturés dans le hôshindai. Il redécouvre les sentiments que cela lui procure. une tristesse d'abord, parce qu'il ne pourra plus prendre sa main ou poser la tête sur les genoux, et puis la certitude que les mots et le sourire de Fugen sont bien assez pour son coeur ressuscité.

"Alors ?" demande-t-il en s'étirant et en observant le paysage qui s'étend devant eux, "qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?"

Quoi que ce soit, cela aura des chances de le rendre nostalgique et triste.

Mais infiniment plus heureux encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit pour le thème "Coeur".
> 
> Dernière traduction pour les noms VF :  
> Taikôbô -> Taigong  
> Fugen -> Puxian  
> Fukki -> Fuxi  
> Ryôbô -> Wangbian  
> Outenkun -> Wang Tianjun  
> Dakki -> Daji  
> Shinkôhyô -> Shengong Bao  
> KiHatsu -> Jifa  
> Yukyô -> Lijiang  
> Bukichi -> Wuji  
> Suppushan -> Sibuxiang  
> Jyôka -> Nuwa  
> hôshindai -> tour Hôshin


End file.
